Once In A Lifetime
by Sam Cuddles
Summary: Nothing prepared him for her...
1. Chapter 1

At the prime age of twenty five So Yi Jeong was happy. A long time coming but he got there.

Broken home and family were a thing of the past. After 20 years of marriage and two sons, his parents decided to part ways. A marriage of convenience, both were trapped in a loveless marriage that had taken its toll on both of them, his mother more so. After many failed attempts of suicide, an intervention was made. A year later, his mother improved tremendously and against the protests of his grandfather, the two signed the divorce papers and his mother relocated to the country, where the air was still clean and there was a peace and quiet that soothed ones worries.

His father showed improvement, restoring the relationship between his sons after the damage it sustained due to years of strain and drama. So Hyun Sub returned to his teaching position at the art school in Seoul. His love for pottery; his salvation from loneliness and heartbreak.

Il Hyun traveled as a freelance journalist, going where the wind blew, where exotic places and news happened. He came back during the holidays yet he still missed his older brother. He was in his twenties when they hit rock bottom and at 21 his life made a turn around. His friends since kindergarten, Gu Jun Pyo, Song Woo Bin, Yoon Ji Hoo had relocated to Seoul again. Jun Pyo to head the Seoul branch of his father`s company, Ji Hoo to start his residency at the hospital and Woo Bin to take over the management of his mother`s restaurant. He finished his training at the academy and joined the force, and at the age of 25 he made detective before anyone else in his class.

The National Police Agency loomed ahead as he navigated the squad car through Seoul`s traffic. The city that never sleeps was always buzzing with some form of life. He guessed that`s why he loved it so. The hustle of the city, the noise, even the polluted air were like a security blanket. The light turned red and he huffed in annoyance. He wanted nothing more than to get to his office, finish up his report and go home to his bed. A quick calculation told him he can be home by 10. _Perfect._

A loud horn sounded and he, startled, pressed on the gas, rolling his eyes. It seemed people were in a rush to get home that they didn't care if they honked a police officer.

**_Half an hour later..._**

"Look, this is all a big misunderstanding. I'm telling you, if you just call my cousin Jun Pyo, he'll be able to explain everything" Chu Ga Eul yelled through the bars. Her hands curled around the iron bars, trying to squeeze her face through to see the man at the end of the corridor. The police officer in the hallway didn't turn around. He simply shook his head and smiled

"Lady! You had your one phone call. Now sit there and shut up, will you?"

Ga Eul sighed, retreating back to the disgusting looking cot against the wall. She brushed off a spot and sat down gingerly. God only knows what was growing on that blanket. She hugged her knees to her chest, wrapping her hands around them. She felt naked even though her dress covered all of the necessary spots. Her dress was perfect for a dinner outside but not for a lovely overnight stay in jail.

How the hell had this happened? A simple evening out had turned into an utter and complete disaster with a one ticket to jail as the cherry on top. And where the hell was Jun Pyo anyway? He would kill her for getting herself into another mess, and he would never believe that this one wasn't her fault, that landing in jail was something she was completely innocent of doing for once.

How could she have known that the blind date she'd been looking forward to for weeks would turn out this way? She had imagined an ugly date. A boring date. But running out on the check at the Shin Ha, the most well-known restaurant in Seoul. Why hadn't she brought money with her? or at least a credit card? Then again, the man had asked her for dinner and never in her wildest though that _this_ would happen to her.

She tried to make herself a little more comfortable, but the cell was freezing and there were probably things crawling in the blanket that she didn't even want to think about. She rubbed her arms to fight the cold that started to seep in. At times like these she wished her parents were still alive. At least they would worry about her going AWOL and come look for her.

She sighed.

Why was every man she ever met a complete and total disaster?

"Hey big shot," The desk Sergeant smiled as Yi Jeong walked into the station house. He looked at the near empty station, some civilians wandering around other than them, the officers seemed to be bored out of their minds. It seemed like it`s going to be a slow Friday evening.

"Bust anybody on the most wanted list tonight?" Yi Jeong smiled as he walked up to the desk and scanned the call in sheet.

"Let`s see. Caught the bank robbers of last week`s bank heist. Busted the drug dealer we've been looking for. Rescued a few damsels in distress. A strayed cat here and there. You know your typical night" The dry tone had him breaking into a slow lazy smile, ignoring the snickering from the male officers when a glass shattered and Min Jae stood across from him, her eyes fixed on him as if in a trance. He shook his head, typical female reaction, before sitting the paper down, rolling his shoulder hoping to ease some of the tension.

"So, did I miss anything exciting around here?" He asked, his night had been nothing to write home about. It consisted of writing his reports, catching up on paperwork, a testimony in court and more reports.

"Been quiet. We've just brought one in, she's in the holding cell. She hasn't shut up since we brought her in here"

Yi Jeong smiled, happy to see some action before he went home. His evening just improved by leaps and bounds. "Really? What's she in for? Working girl?" The sergeant shook his head and chuckled "No. Believe it or not, she tried to run out on a check at the Shin Ha, of all places"

Yi Jeong raised his eyebrows in surprise. Running out on a check was hardly worth a bust " And you busted her for that?"

He nodded, shuffling through papers looking for the report on the arrest. He found it, holding it out for him to see "Seems like she tried to resist. She keeps on yelling something about her cousin being able to explain the whole thing." Yi Jeong nodded looking up at the clock on the wall he still had another 10 minutes before he had to go home.

_" You people are going to regret this when Jun Pyo hears about this"_

The two men turned their heads at the sound of a female voice coming from the holding cell down the hall. From her tone, he knew she was angry and his curiosity was piqued. This seemed like good entertainment like any.

_"He knows a lot of important people and if he finds out that you're keeping me here,_" Yi Jeong made his decision and wandered down the hallway towards the officer sitting outside the cell block. He saw him and he folded the paper he was reading "Hey Yi Jeong"

"Sounds like you landed a live one tonight" He nodded. "I keep telling her to shut up but she keeps yapping about her cousin Gu Jun Pyo. Isn't that a friend of yours?"

Yi Jeong nodded "Yes, but I don't remember him having a cousin" The younger officer smiled "Forget it, Yi Jeong. You're an engaged man, remember?"

Yi Jeong smiled "I remember. How could I forget? Mind if I take a look anyway?" He shrugged his shoulders "Go ahead. Maybe you can get her to shut up" Yi Jeong nodded and headed down the hallway towards the cell.

Ga Eul had her head stuck between the bars again trying to get the attention of the officer down the hallway. She saw someone headed towards her. Her body tingled in a delicious torment. He looked breathtakingly beautiful as if he stepped out of a magazine. He was tall and dark. Sin on legs. He filled out his leather jacket. Broad shoulders and narrow waist. Dark washed jeans. She swallowed as he got closer. Dark fathomless orbs that twinkled, lips stretched into a lazy smile and her stomach did somersault as she caught his set of knee- weakening-jelly-legs-making dimples.

He flashed his badge at her as he stopped before the cell. He took in her. Dark hair, dark eyes and porcelain skin. Your typical Korean beauty but something about her was much more than that. Maybe it was her scowl, the pouty set of her delicate mouth or her mouthy personality.

"What's all the commotion?" He said softly, closing up his wallet and sticking it back in his pocket, his voice was low, his tone oozing with a lazy drawl that made her toes curl up in her shoes. She looked at him more closely. His eyes crinkled up at the corners as he smiled at her. His hair falling slightly into his eyes even his chin was great, jawline sharp and his hands, sweet merciful god, they looked capable and strong, long slender fingers. He tilted his head and his neck arched, bared to her wandering eyes. He had a great neck, she licked her suddenly dry lips.

"Did you hear me?" he said, louder this time.

"What?" she asked softly, her knees felt ready to give out and she held on to the bars more tightly. She felt heat rush to her face and she hoped the crappy lightening concealed the evidence of her ogling "I asked what all the commotion was about. Seems like a lot of noise for one little girl to be making back here." His words snapped her out of her daze. She bristled. Feeling her sharp tongue rolling to deliver a stinging reply to his remark.

"Little girl? What's that supposed to mean? And all I'm asking for is some fair treatment around here."

He held up his hands in surrender "Hey calm down. It`s scary to see such a cute lady being angry. I just didn't expect so much noise from someone so small, that's all" He smiled gently and Ga Eul felt her knees start to melt again. Those black eyes of his were absolutely riveting.

"Now, is it true? Your cousin is Jun Pyo?" he asked and she nodded "Yes. I tried to call him. He can explain this whole thing but I didn't get an answer and nobody seems willing to let me try again. Do you know my cousin?" Yi Jeong nodded " Yes. Your cousin has been my friend for a long time. I'm So Yi Jeong. Detective So."

_More like Detective McSexy._

Ga Eul smiled weakly in return.

"Look, um… Miss Gu"

"That's Chu," She interrupted "Chu Ga Eul" He paused and then nodded "Fine, Ms. Chu, why don't I try to get in touch with your cousin again? See if he can come and get you out? I'm sure this whole thing is just a misunderstanding."

"It is. I would never try to run out on a check. I tried to explain what happened and how I needed to get to the ATM but no one wanted to hear it but then my date disappeared and the police came"

Yi Jeong shook his head "Your date disappeared? He ran out on you?" Ga Eul nodded "That seems to be my luck lately. Look, Detective! I would really appreciate it if you could try and reach my cousin" Yi Jeong nodded absently. Poor kid. How embarrassing to have her date running out and trying to stick her with the check.

"I'll try and see what I can do" Ga Eul leaned forward to watch him walk down the hallway. _Nice butt, too_, she sighed and put her hand under her chin. Why couldn't that blind date of hers have turned out to be like him?

He returned a few minutes later and opened the holding cell door " You`re just in luck Shin Ha agreed to dismiss the charges provided you pay the bill" Ga Eul looked up and smiled "Really?"

He smiled "Sure. You`re my best friend`s cousin. I figured it was the least I could do" She got up off the cot and walked through the door and into the hallway. He closed the cell door behind her, falling in step with her "I really don't know what to say. That was so sweet of you" She smiled, and _geez_, _he smelled good too._

He nodded "No big deal. Why don't you get your things? I'm off duty. I can give you a lift home, the Gu house is on my way" Ga Eul smiled, shaking her head. _Play this right Ga Eul._ "That's nice of you, thanks but I have my own place downtown on Jongno. I'll call a cab" Yi Jeong raised his eyebrows "I'm right off Jongno, on Daehangno, you know where the Spyglass club is?" Ga Eul's smile widened broader "Um, sort of. I work there"

Now it was Yi Jeong's turn to smile "Really? That's funny, you think we would have run into each other once or twice; living so close but I'm not much of a fan of detective novels and stuff like that"

Ga Eul looked surprised "And you're a cop? I would have thought that all cops liked that stuff" she definitely would have remembered meeting him. He shrugged his shoulders "Not me. I see enough of the other stuff in real life, I guess. You all set?" she nodded and followed him down the hallway towards the front desk.

Imagine, the real life embodiment of every fantasy man she'd ever dreamed about. Living around the corner from her and now coming to her rescue. It was definitely fate, kismet, or destiny. She would have thought that when she would meet her soulmate the earth would shake or some cliche thing like in the cheesy romance novels she kept by her bed.

She followed him up to the desk, taking the envelope the officer handed her "Your purse is inside." He leaned across the desk, "I don't think we'll be seeing you down here again anytime soon. Am I correct Ms. Chu?" Ga Eul smiled and nodded as she pulled it out and slung it over her shoulder. "I'll try and keep out of trouble, I promise" She held up one hand as if to pledge an oath, giving the older man a bright smile.

She turned to Yi Jeong and extended her hand "Thanks again for what you did. I won't forget it " He smiled slightly and then took her hand " It's no big deal, just remember what you just promised, okay? And I thought I was giving you a ride home?" Ga Eul shook her head, there was no sense rushing things. Might as well play a little hard to get before giving right in, besides it might make him more interested "No, I'm sure you have plenty of other things to do. I have my cell phone here somewhere" She opened her purse and pulled it out. She turned towards the officer at the desk "Thank you and I hope I didn't annoy you too much. I know I have a big mouth sometimes" She bowed, took one last lingering look at the young detective before walking out of the station.

The officer turned back to Yi Jeong when she was gone "Looks like somebody has a new member of his fan club and a pretty cute one at that" Yi Jeong looked puzzled

"What? Her? she's just a kid" The Sergeant shook his head "Not according to her driver's license or her legs, for that matter. Didn't you catch how starry eyed she was? She couldn't take her eyes off you" Yi Jeong waved his hand, dismissing the notion. _She`s your best friend`s cousin and your engaged for fuck sake_ "You say that about every girl that comes in here" He straightened his jacket, checking for his wallet and phone. He had his fun now it was time to go home and sleep.

"Not like this one. How do you always manage that?" Yi Jeong smiled and shrugged his shoulders "Must be the So charm and even though I think you're imagining things. I'll belt you if you say one word about this to Sunny, you know how she gets"

"Forget I mentioned it. God knows I wouldn't want to get your fiancee into a snit. I've seen what that's like" Yi Jeong paused a moment, unsure of how to take that last remark. Sunny could get a little testy sometimes, especially when she didn't get her way but she was the closest thing to perfect that he'd ever come across. Sweet and docile most of the time, perfectly content to stay out of his chosen profession and spend her days taking care of herself; shopping and gossiping, the kind of woman that he had always dreamed of marrying. The kind of woman he'd been searching for his whole life. He'd even stopped thinking about the one that had gotten away.

_Almost._

"Yi Jeong , are you planning on standing there all night? Your fiancee must be waiting for you. You wouldn't want to tick her off by getting home late, would you?" He said teasingly and Yi Jeong shook his head "No danger of that. She's in Paris for a week, shopping with her Mom but I'd better be going anyway. Good night" He waved at the sergeant before heading outside. No sign of the girl anywhere. She must have made it home by this time.

He pulled his car out and headed towards the street, yawning broadly as he stopped at a red light. He looked out the window, doing a double take when he spotted a small figure with long dark hair crouching down beside a dumpster on the darkened street. He rolled down the window "Ms. Chu?" he called and his voice must have startled her. Her eyes grew wide and she put her finger to her lips to quiet him and gestured for him to move along.

Horns blared behind him as the light turned green. He pulled away, halfway down the street before he stopped and backed up; parking the car next to some garbage cans on the sidewalk and getting out. He walked towards the dumpster, standing on the sidewalk with his arms folded across his chest

"Ms. Chu! What exactly are you doing here?"


	2. Chapter 2

Ga Eul looked up, shushing him angrily.

"Will you be quiet? I'm trying to listen here."

He gave her a bewildered look and looked around trying to see anything _else_ other to what he was seeing. He found none. "To what? The garbage?"

She shook her head and pointed to a boarded up window behind the dumpster.

He still didn't get what she was doing hiding behind a dumpster of all places.

"Look, Ms. Chu. You should be home." he started, his hand already reaching to haul her up on her feet. Impatient, he wanted to go home and rest maybe trying to call his fiancé and talk a bit. She, being the girl behind the dumpster, was not making things easier for him tonight. Troublesome girl, he thought.

"How am I supposed to hear anything if you don't shut up?" She looked up at him. He was gorgeous but maybe not the sharpest knife in the drawer. _Go away,_with that gorgeous face of his they were bound to attract attention, the wrong kind.

"Who exactly are you listening to?" he asked, finally crouching down next to her. She could smell the leather of his jacket. "My dream date. The guy who stiffed me tonight. I saw him go in that door"

She pointed to the end of the building. He looked at her closely. She had a smudge of dirt on her cheek and she looked about 13.

"And you decided to follow him? What happened to taking a cab and going right home?" She smiled slightly when she noticed his voice lower.

"I forgot to recharge the battery on my cell phone so I decided to walk and I saw him go into this building" She leaned back against the wall, trying to listen for voices again.

Yi Jeong shook his head. "You always do stupid things like this? God only knows what could be going on in there. This place looks abandoned. Could be a drug deal. Could be anything."

She waved her hand. "All I care about is tracking down that loser and giving him his half of that bill. I could care less what else he's up to." She moved to stand, her intentions very much clear having already voiced them seconds ago. He grabbed her arm. She was crazy a certified nut if she thought he would allow her to go in there. "You go sit in the car and I'll see what he's up to."

Despite knowing her less than an hour, he knew she wouldn't make things easy and just _agree._And he wouldn't admit how he found that piece of knowledge just _hot._

She wrenched her arm out of his grasp. Maybe he wasn't her dream man after all. _Too control-y and bossy, pfft_. "Not a chance buddy." She rolled her eyes and poked one slender finger into his chest trying not to think how firm it was "**You,"**and then she pointed to his car, parked a few paces behind them "go sit in the car. I was here first." She said softly, waiting to see his reaction.

He sighed "Fine! Just stay right here then. I'll check out the door and if you get up from that spot I'll throw you in that holding cell again." He warned her and the urge to snap her pretty little neck intensified when she scoffed at him.

He got to his feet, drawing his gun from the holster underneath his jacket. He moved slowly around the dumpster and towards the door. He heard voices. More than one talking in hushed tones. He held the gun in one hand. He knocked on the door with the other.

"Police. Open up." The voices stopped. And he knocked again. "Police open this door."

Just as he was about to step away and kick the door, it swung open. Yi Jeong paused a moment in the doorway and frowned. _This is too easy._ Ga Eul stood behind him, standing on tiptoe trying to peer over his shoulder. The place was set up like a warehouse full of computers and televisions, refrigerators and DVD players. A tall, blonde-ish haired guy sitting in a huge leather chair, wearing boxers and a bathrobe as if he were in his own living room. Yi Jeong pointed his gun at him. "Hands where I can see them" The man rose calmly to his feet, smiling when he saw Ga Eul's face peering over Yi Jeong's shoulder. "Hey sweetie, what happened? I turned my head for a second and you were gone." He leered at her and gave her a toothy grin. Yi Jeong scoffed.

"You went out with him?"

"Shut up" "Hey!" both Ga Eul and her elusive date glared at him, one in mock-hurt the other with burning embarrassment.

Feeling her face burn with humiliation, she pushed the very handsome very muscle-y detective away and walked to where the jerk was standing, smug.

"You turned your head? Listen you…you… jerk because of you I ended up in the city jail tonight! And where do you get off trying to run out on a bill like that? Don't think you're going to-" Her next words were cut off by Yi Jeong's hand across her mouth. The other hand still directing the gun towards the blonde man. He felt her struggle against him, her hands trying to pry his away from her mouth. _Feisty._

"Will you kindly shut up for a second?" he hissed and he kept his hand over her mouth until she nodded and he released it and smiled. "Thank you. Now stay right there and remember I can still lock you up." He watched her walk towards some boxes, turning her nose up in disgust as she held up a flimsy excuse of panties. "Pig!" she muttered and he ignored her. He moved towards the man" All right. Now let me guess. You're holding this stuff for a friend of yours."

The guy lowered his arms briefly and shook his head. Yi Jeong pointed the gun more directly at him, forcing his arms into the air again. "You're good, man. Wow did you know I was just about to say that? This guy's warehouse burned down and he needed somewhere to keep his stuff, just until he gets back on his feet, you know? he's a real good buddy of mine and I figured I owe him, you know? It's a little crowded and all but I-". He stopped talking when Yi Jeong held up his hand.

"Enough let's see some ID and some receipts for this stuff" The man shifted back and forth obviously put on the spot. "Um, receipts? Well uh you see. Now that's a problem. The receipts burned in the fire? And he said he would be picking this stuff up in just a couple of days." Yi Jeong sat on the leather chair casually "How very convenient!"

Still pointing the gun he nodded "Okay, I`ll play you. Now what about the ID?" he asked looking around the room. This stuff must have come from that big electronic theft that took place a couple of weeks ago. A whole truckload of stuff had disappeared en-route from Gangnam.

"It`s in my pants." He pointed to a stack of boxes in the corner." I'll get it." Ga Eul said quickly before Yi Jeong could object. She moved towards the boxes. Picking up the pants and searching through the pockets. She pulled out a wallet and tossed it over to Yi Jeong in the chair. He opened it and searched it idly, already knowing what he will find. He tossed a packet of condoms on the floor followed by a few coins a bag of suspicious green weed and "Ah Bingo" he smiled, holding in his hand a handful of plastic cards. "Lee Min Ha, Jang Jonghyun, Seo Woo Ho?" He looked up." So which one of these is you?" He checked the rest of the wallet buried underneath several credit cards with different names was a social security card bearing the name Go Su Pyo. He smiled." Well Su Pyo, its pleasures to finally meet you in person I've heard a lot about you." He stood up and walked over to now seething Ga Eul who no doubt wanted to get her hands on Su Pyo and not in a good way.

"Hey, hold this. And make sure it doesn't go off". He handed her the gun carefully. She took it in both her hand, pointing it towards him. Yi Jeong chuckled. "You've seen Charlie's Angels way too many times." He adjusted her grip, prying one hand away. "One hand will be fine" she felt warm; his much larger hand had touched her for less than a second and here she was being all gooey and mushy.

She watched Su Pyo with one eye and Yi Jeong with the other. "What was that about meeting him in person?" She asked as he picked up the phone, he held up one finger. "Yes. It's Detective So triangulate my current location. I have found Mr. Go." He paused and smiled.

"The one and only. Make sure the boys know they're going to need the big van. This place is loaded with stuff." He hung up the phone. Taking the gun back from Ga Eul. "This is Go Su Pyo. We've been looking for him for quite a while now". He looked down at Ga Eul. "Turns out your dream date is a fence, Ms. Chu and a pretty famous one at that. Isn't that right So Pyo?"

So Pyo sat calmly in the leather chair. Idly flicking the channels on the TV with the remote." I'm not talking until my lawyer gets here". Yi Jeong looked down at Ga Eul who was silently fuming, staring at the back of So Pyo's head. He leaned over and whispered" Why don't you go wait in the car? I can handle it until the backup gets here" She turned her head." Fine I wouldn't want to get in your way or anything" Her tone was sarcastic. She walked towards the door. Pausing for a moment behind the leather chair she smacked the back of his head with her purse. "OWWWW!" So Pyo grabbed his head" That's for sticking me with the check, you creep," she said angrily lowering her purse and smacking him again with a loud 'thwack' and Yi Jeong winced. "And that's for leading me on." She raised the purse again" And this is for helping me get arrested. "Yi Jeong walked over before she could smack him again. Biting his lip to keep from laughing aloud.

"You go wait in the car." He held onto her arm and lowered it." I'll make sure your boyfriend here gets his." She wrenched out of his grasp. "I'm going home. You have everything taken care of." She turned towards the door and he reached one hand out to grab her. He ignored how soft her skin felt and the electric current that ran through him upon contact. From the look on her face, she felt it as well and was just as confused. _What was that?_

"No, you're not. They'll need a statement from you. How you met this guy, things he might have mentioned to you. How did you meet him, by the way?"

"In the Pretty Lonely chat room." Came the answer from the chair. Yi Jeong turned towards Su Pyo, who was still holding the back of his head. He turned back to Ga Eul who had a sheepish look on her face. Her eyes refused to meet his. They were focused on Su Pyo and were promising very severe punishment if she could just get her bare hands on him. "Is that true? You went out with someone you talked to in a chat room? You really are insane." She crossed her arms over her chest and went over to a pile of boxes in the corner she sat down on the edge of one of them staring angrily at Yi Jeong unswayed by the bemused look on his face, keeping silent until the backup arrived.

An hour later, the place was swarming with police. And Ga Eul was seated in the leather chair. Going over her story for what felt like the 20th time." And that's when Detective So pulled up". She watched as the Detective checked his notes "And he told you his name was Lee Woo Hyun?" the detective asked." Yes, I told you Lee Woo Hyun. His screen name was LW1I guess it stands for Loser Wuss." She glared and Su Pyo smiled cheerily at her and winked. He was handcuffed to a nearby refrigerator still in his boxers and open robe." Are you about through with me? I'd really like to go home."

The detective looked over at Yi Jeong who was talking to a uniformed officer in the corner. Glancing over every now and then at them. "I suppose so. We may need to call you in again in a few days but I think that's just about everything. Thank you very much, Ms. Chu. I'll have one of the officers take you home" She smiled and grabbed her purse, dusting off her clothes. "No thank you. I'm just a couple of blocks from here. I think I could use the walk." she headed quickly towards the door. she had just gone a couple of steps when an arm reached out and grabbed her." Where do you think you're going?" she turned around Yi Jeong's face was angry. "What's with you being all grabby and touchy" He raised an elegant eyebrow and Ga Eul`s stomach felt weird. _Must be the fried Kimichi I ate. "_Home. I am going home. That's where that detective said I could leave thanks again, Detective" She pulled out of his grasp sighing when she felt his hand pull her to a stop again. _Just like a dog with a bone, sheesh. _"You're not walking. I told you I'm responsible for you this evening and God only knows what you might stumble on next. Now get in the car like a good girl or I`ll…" he let the threat hang between them and her thoughts, treacherous and so very naughty wandered and wondered what kind of delicious punishment he would give. _Down girl. He is engaged to be married. He is off limits, a no-no... hmm… would it involve handcuffs… NO. Not going there. _She turned around hoping her face wasn't flustered with the thoughts she was tormenting herself with. "You're off the hook. I got you this bust, didn't I? So we're even". He smiled sweetly, too sweetly she thought. He wondered why her eyes were glazed and what was the reason behind the faint blush on her round cheeks. _Must be the adrenaline rush. _"Get in the car or you`re back to the holding cell. You still haven't paid that bill yet, remember?" she sighed giving up and walking over to his car. "That's a good girl. I`d hate to have you cuffed and thrown in jail." He got into the driver seat, missing how her face twisted in pain at his words, mouthing 'why' to the skies.

"Right there" she pointed up above the large neon sign; he pulled the car up to the curb and to a stop" Thanks for the ride." She said quickly opening the door to climb out." Thanks for the bust." he leaned across the seat.

He waited until he saw the light go on in her apartment. Her face appearing at the window. She yanked it open.

"I'm fine. You can leave now. Good night." she pulled her head inside and shut the window, pulling down the shade, Yi Jeong shook his head as he pulled away from the curb around the corner to his place. He shut off the car. What a night and what a piece of work that chick was. He wondered how long it would be before she got herself into hot water again


End file.
